Time travel fixers
by phantomwolfblue
Summary: Summary: Venus' past is changing, and the guys need to fix it before she becomes an entirely different person.
GLTAS Continued

Time travel fixers

* * *

Summary: Venus' past is changing, and the guys need to fix it before she becomes an entirely different person.

* * *

AN: Story I thought of that would be cute and just thought of, this is just the intro and I might not be able to update for a while but I hope you all enjoy. Now on with the show and all that Jazz.

* * *

Chapter 1: Lost in sapphire eyes

* * *

It is late at night in Bellwood, all is quiet with no trouble in sight. Venus should know since she has the graveyard shift and on monitor duty with it. It is a little after 11, she checking all the camera's making sure everything is fine, letting out a yawn.

She had been staying up late a lot recently with many random tasks. Luckily with being a florien when the sun comes up, she is energized with a bunch of energy and doesn't feel the least bit tired. But when the sunlight disappears, all the sleepiness catches up with her.

She right now just needs a little boost to keep her up.

"You look like you could use this." She heard someone say from beside her, a smoothie held in front of her face. She gingerly took it out of the person's hand and sipped on it for a second, letting out a satisfied sigh when she finished her sip.

"Mm, strawberry blueberry blend with a protein boost. Thanks Rook, and thanks for remembering my usual." Venus replied turning the chair to face the revonnahgander who had his own smoothie in his other hand.

"It was no problem, thought you could use it since you are on the graveyard shift." Rook replied wholeheartedly, Venus smiling at him and crossing her legs in her chair so she sat indian style, taking another sip of her smoothie.

Rook smiled at the girl, happy she was happy and smiling. Her smile can light up an entire room, and combine with her sapphire eyes which he can get lost in, she looked very beautiful. She always did look beautiful no matter what she looked like. From her casual outfit with her down hair do, to a fancy dress with her hair in a bun, to her in pajamas with her hair in a disheveled ponytail. And her bright smile and beautiful always added to her beauty.

"Is there something on my face?" She asked bring a hand up to her face to brush off the nothing that was there, making Rook realize he had been staring.

"Uh no, it is just, I uh, got lost in thought while looking in your direction." Rook covered up scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Oh, okay." Venus replied a tad nervously sipping her drink again.

"Uh, I am going to, go, now." Rook said in a nervous manner still facing V and taking a few steps, but when he turned and took a step forward he tripped over his own two feet and fell face first, luckily he smoothie was okay. Venus let out a gasp of surprised and lowered one foot to the ground leaning forward in her chair.

"Are you okay? Anything bruised?" Venus asked as Rook stood up, his back to her and his face looking depressed and flushed with embarrassment.

"Nothing." He said and walked away grumpily. And when he was sure he was far enough away he muttered: "Only my pride."

But he heard Venus giggle faintly, that did lighten his mood again.

* * *

The next morning Rook woke up early and got ready for the day, then headed to where he last saw Venus last night, knowing she would still be at her station, probably asleep.

As he walked up the steps to the console she was stationed at, he smiled to himself seeing her fast asleep leaning on the console, her hair spilling about covering her face a bit. He walked over to her and begrudgingly shook her shoulder lightly causing her to stir and let out a moan.

"Good morning." He greet with a smile as she leaned up in her chair, back to him as she yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Morning." She replied turning to him causing him to gasp with surprise.

"What? Something on my face?" She asked sounding a tad self conscious.

"No, it is just, your eyes, they are, purple." He replied. She reached into her purple heart clutch which she wore yesterday and didn't take off. She pulled out a small mirror and gasped as her eyes were indeed purple.

* * *

AN: Done and very fluffy which I love. Now R&R, I love you all, good night. (Mic drop, moon walk)


End file.
